Keeping Silent
by Fer8girl
Summary: Who says mass destruction can't be a turn on? Sith Assassin K'isha and her beloved pirate Andronikos share an encounter after a successful weapons test. Quick, funny and smutty, what could be better? Rated M for Adult Content


K'isha felt exhilarated as she walked away from the bridge of the Imperial ship, the Doombringer. The test for the new weapon she'd helped Moff Pyron set up had gone wonderfully. The Silencer turned a whole Republic fleet into cinders and debris floating in space, all in less time than it took to fire up her saber; few could enjoy such a thrill. She strode confidently to the ship's elevator, aware that Andronikos was staying close behind. Glancing at him as they stepped in, she noticed a familiar fire in his dark eyes.

She had just enough time to give him a smile before he crushed her to the wall, his fingers raking through her short silver hair and his lips snaring hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue surged into her mouth and she moaned. He had her pressed so tight into the wall that she could hardly breathe, but she loved it. She wasn't sure how long he kept her there, but when he finally let up, she was gasping.

"That was so hot, Beautiful," he rasped, his mouth just an inch from hers. He moved his hips against her, proving how turned on he was. K'isha giggled as she moved against him, signaling that she felt the same.

"Liked that, did you Pirate?" her response was breathless as he moved his mouth down her throat, "I thought you might. Some of the other crew members wouldn't have appreciated the destruction as much." She felt the chuckle from deep in his chest as his hands roamed over her body under her coat.

"Even liked the speech, especially the part about you holding 'the real power in the Empire'," His practiced hands knew which clasps on her armor to release to get at her skin the quickest. She wasn't surprised to feel his heated fingertips stroking up her midsection, and she giggled again at feeling the tickle of his thin beard on her skin.

"Just reminding those Imperials who they're dealing with," she said, airily.

She was glad her arms were still wrapped around his neck for support when he reached under her and pulled her legs up to wrap around him. He still had her trapped against the wall of the elevator and she could feel him rock hard rubbing at her core.

"Well, you may hold the power," he pulled back to meet her eyes, giving her a sultry grin, "But I get to hold you."

His lips fell back down on hers as his hand moved down into her pants. The strokes of his tongue mimicked the ones his fingers made at her lower lips, and K'isha was glad his mouth stifled her loud moan. With her legs at his hips and her arms still around his neck, she was at his mercy, but she didn't mind. The passion he was raising in her was already causing minute sparks of electricity to coalesce at her fingers. She knew he could feel the slight buzzing when he broke from the kiss and gave her another wicked grin.

"That's it, spark for me, Beautiful," he murmured, sliding his finger inside her and K'isha felt herself clench around him as she climaxed, pressing her lips together to silence her scream.

She raised her eyes to his, counting herself lucky for the umpteenth time that her lover didn't mind the oddity of the lightning surrounding them when she peaked. She suspected he enjoyed it on some level, it meant she was truly enjoying herself. But she didn't want to be the only one enjoying this. Gripping tightly around his neck with one arm, she stroked her other hand down to delve into his pants as he'd done hers. He let loose a deep groan as she caressed him, shutting his eyes for a moment before opening them to meet hers.

"Right here, huh?" His shadowsilk voice vibrated at her lips, and she gave him an evil smile.

"I don't feel like waiting, do you?"

She sent a quick bolt at the elevator's controls to short them temporarily, then unfastened his pants to stroke his hard length. He groaned again, dropping his mouth down to nip at the sensitive spot under her earlobe.

"You know, these Imperials probably have cameras all over these ships," he panted, as he rocked in her hand. "And you're not exactly quiet." A second firm nip proved his point as she let loose another loud moan.

"You started this, Pirate," she chastised breathlessly, "Our coats will keep our activities hidden from prying eyes. And if you're so concerned about the noise level, find a way to deal with it."

She dropped her legs from his hips to shimmy her pants down to the tops of her boots. Then, in a move that only moved smoothly from lots of practice, he managed to step into the space between her clothes and skin, and hoisted back her up to wrap her legs around him. K'isha used her free hand to caress him again, running her thumb over the head of his member. She smiled at the moisture she felt there, before she guided him to her center.

Andronikos locked eyes with her briefly, a devilish smile playing at his lips, then he captured her mouth as he surged into her. Her man didn't lie, K'isha thought, as he swallowed her wail of pleasure. She tended to be rather vocal when it came to their mutual pleasure. It could present a challenge if the mood struck them in a not-so-private place. But Andronikos was used to doing what he could to keep her from drawing too much attention

He rocked against her, moving slowly, keeping his lips on hers. Her tongue was darting across his, but he kept his movements controlled. Then he gave her another hard thrust, the unexpected move pulling a cry from her lips that was covered by his mouth as she arched up and quivered from her release. She felt him smile at her mouth and the quick flare of electricity that surrounded them, before he continued.

Cupping his hand under her ass to bury himself even deeper, he increased the pace of his thrusts. With her legs wrapped around him he pressed his face against the base of her throat, biting into the soft skin and marking her as his. He moved one hand to her mouth to cover it, letting out a groan when she sucked his two of his fingers into her mouth and swirled her tongue around them. The action kept her distracted enough to not moan until he thrust hard again and she bit down on his fingers to stay quiet.

"Ouch," he hissed in pain, and pulled his fingers from her teeth. He paused for a moment, raising his face to meet her eyes, and she gave him an impish grin, clicking her teeth together.

"Need to try something different if you want to keep your fingers," she teased. His answering smile was just as mischievous.

"You'd miss them just as much," he retorted, before plunging back into her hard, grinning at her gasp.

He picked up his pace and dipped his mouth down to plunder her lips in a smoldering kiss. The noises she made against his mouth became animalistic as he continued his maddening movements. Clinging to him while he moved within her, she felt the speed and force of his thrusts building her energy into a perfect storm. Suddenly, she ripped her mouth from his and her rapturous cry filled the elevator as she exploded in his arms

Overwhelmed by pleasure, Force lightning caused sparks to burst all over their bodies. Andronikos had told her once that the electricity didn't burn, but it did cause a strong tingle when it covered them. Her arms tightened around his shoulders as she pressed herself fully to him and her body seized, setting off his own descent. The shout of exaltation that escaped him was muffled as he buried his face into K'isha's shoulder. She felt his muscles spasm as his hips kept grinding, sending his essence deep inside her.

Andronikos lifted his head, meeting her eyes before catching her lips again. Since their passion was slaked for now, the kiss was tender and K'isha's moan of pleasure had nothing to with the need he usually incited in her. They untangled themselves, and she giggled as they adjusted their armor and coats, loving that the sound was echoed by a chuckle from him.

"So, do you think any Imperials enjoyed the show?" she asked lightly, relishing the roguish grin that spread across Andronikos's face.

"If anyone caught that, I'm sure they enjoyed it," he caught her up in a quick hug, "Now, why don't we get back to the ship. I'm thinking I'd like to do that again, but somewhere you don't have to be quiet and I can be more thorough."

K'isha's giggle became a full-blown laugh as she winked at him. She tested the elevator's controls, and was happy to see her short had been repaired.

"Sounds good, Pirate," she said as she clasped his hand, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>And now, for your viewing pleasure...<em>

The test of the Silencer had been a rousing success, Moff Pyron thought. The Generals and other Moffs had briefly discussed outfitting each of their capitol ships with one, and more negotiations were to follow after a thorough celebration. He'd also been pleased by the alliance he'd struck with Lord Kallig. The pale, silver-haired woman was young, powerful, and surprisingly beautiful; a worthy ally to bolster the strength of the Empire. The Moff was on his way to the ship's cantina, when he was discretely signaled by the Corporal attending the surveillance console.

"Moff Pyron," Looking very uncomfortable, the Corporal called the Moff over, "It seems like we have a bit of a dilemma."

"What is it, Corporal?"

"Well sir, it seems that the Sith and her, um, companion are…" the young Corporal cleared his throat,"They're holding up the elevator."

The flustered Corporal gestured at the screen, revealing the Sith and tall, dark man that had accompanied her in the ship's elevator, enjoying a very passionate embrace. Their long coats concealed whatever they were doing, but a pale glimpse of thigh could be seen around the dusky man's hip, confirming that it wasn't innocent.

Well, well, well, the Moff thought, looks like the Sith has her own way of celebrating the successful weapon's test. He was going the traditional route of sharing drinks with the Generals and other Moffs, but her way did look rather… fun. In fact, seeing her face in the throes of passion was making him wish his wife wasn't still on Drommund Kaas, he could feel his body tightening in response. He looked down at the Corporal watching the screen. The young man was crimson faced, but didn't seem like he wanted to look away.

"Corporal," the Moff's voice snapped the man from his daze, "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No sir!" he replied, shaking his head fiercely. The Moff nodded his approval.

"Good, it'd be best to keep this to ourselves. Erase any recording of this and don't speak a word of it to anyone. The Sith is a powerful ally. We want her to remain one. Am I understood, Captain?"

The young man first looked surprised, then pleased at his sudden change in rank.

"Yes, Sir. Immediately, Sir." The new Captain's hands went directly to the console, flying over the buttons, when he peered at the screen.

"What is going…" the Moff looked at the screen, wondering at the Captain's puzzlement. As they both watched, sparks started igniting over the couple, and suddenly the screen went black.

"Sir, did you see that?" the young man asked.

"See what, Captain?"

"I swear, just before the camera blew out, she winked at it."

The Moff shook his head. Only a Sith, he thought, as he walked from the console.


End file.
